


Captivating

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, what even is that summary bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: It's impossible to deny how these 2 compliment each other.





	

Magnus Bane was constantly in motion. His movements never ceased. Even when he stood, his shoulders would sway gently and he’d cock his head to the side when something intrigued him. There was grace in his movements too and they were accentuated when he dressed in more flowy, light clothes or with the swoop of his hair when it was down. His shimmering magic only drew even more eyes to him. It was woven into his clothes and sat on his skin, catching light when he walked down the street or with the flick his wrist. It was never intentional, always effortless. To watch him was to be mesmerized.

Alec Lightwood was the stark opposite. He stood still and his every movement was calculated. They were efficient and precise, always just enough to bring his point across. Where Magnus’s actions brought flair to the words he spoke, Alec let his actions speak for him. His shoulders would droop and his head would bow down when he was trying to hide himself but when he stood with perfect posture, shoulders back with his eyes forward, his presence demanded attention and respect. His footfalls were almost silent, which was slightly unnerving for someone who towered over others but his silence also brought peace amidst the never ending chaos.

Together, they were a dance no one wanted to tear their eyes from. Magnus broke Alec’s stillness and Alec slowed Magnus’s movements. When Alec walks into a room, Magnus would stop moving immediately, almost hypnotized by his strides. Only after Alec touched him with a graze on his arm or a hand on the small of his back, would he move again. When they sparred against each other, their bodies never stop moving. Always circling each other, taking a step back when the other moved forward and ducking jabs. The only thing that remained steady were their gazes on each other. Completely focused on trying to decipher the other’s next moved solely based on their expressions. When they talked to others, they’d move in sync. Magnus would walk around the room, holding their attention while addressing the issue at hand before stopping beside Alec who presents their plan to resolve the issue in a direct and concise manner.

Standing alone, they were great. Together, they were better. They brought strength in areas they lacked in individually and balanced each other out without hindering the other. They complimented each other well and enraptured the people around them

Together, they were captivating.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been months since i've written anything so this might not be very good, i'm sorry. also posted on my tumblr, @glitterybluemagic :)


End file.
